<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blackwater by Revirus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012707">blackwater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revirus/pseuds/Revirus'>Revirus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Blood and Gore, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Monsters, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, mutations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revirus/pseuds/Revirus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking around and catching criminals was part of the job description...just not dealing with an apocalypse. </p><p>"Well, it certainly wasn't in the fine print." </p><p>You didn't think the end of the world would be so soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blackwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh look at me posting my first story with a short chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pulsing headache only became unbearable as I looked at the stack of papers they placed upon my desk. Just by looking at them, made me want to go to the bathroom and throw up.</p><p>"Don't have such a sad look to you,(y/n)!" I felt a forceful slap on my shoulder, making me stumble forwards a bit. "It's only papers." I turned around to glare at him while rubbing my shoulder.</p><p>"Look, Kevin! These are not only papers. You know they're reports that I have to fill out." I groaned out. The trouble I still had with reports is that I never had enough information or the dates were wrong. I never had a good rep with writing them out.</p><p>He pushed his brown hair back, "Yeah I know you're not good with them so, here," his hands reached over to the stack, digging his fingers onto the half of it, "I'll help you with them since they just give me the ones you don't do well anyway." He gave me a dirty look as he said the last part.</p><p>I sarcastically laugh at his statement, placing a hand over my chest as if offended. "Well, your fault for volunteering that one time." I pushed my chair from my desk to sit down. "Since then they just give them to you." I gave him a smirk which he returned with a sneer.</p><p>"Hey, guys did you hear about the recent attacks?" A fellow member of our team came strolling up to my desk. "Pretty wild right? Cannibalism? Who thought those types of crimes would even be near Raccoon city?" A look of disbelief was visible on his face.</p><p>I had to agree with him. We didn't receive these types of crimes since well- never! It was weird and disturbing how in one moment anything can happen and it certainly gave me the chills. It didn't help much that it was out in the forest where most things seemed tranquil.</p><p>"It's a surprise. Even for me. Well even though I've only been here for a year, but it seems strange." I suddenly got shivers down my spine. "I have a bad feeling about this, guys."</p><p>Kevin, again, slaps his hand against my shoulder, throwing my body forward. "I'm sure it's just a nutcase that needs to be brought to justice,(y/n)." He seemed content with that thought which I had to agree. If it were some occult or some virus, I think we'd have a tough case on our hands.</p><p>"Yeah sure."</p><p> </p><p>It was almost 9 pm when I and Kevin went out to patrol the streets. Both of us sitting in the car with warm coffee drinks in hand, waiting for any calls or anything that we saw that was unordinary.</p><p>"So then I said, why the fuck would you put your dog into the damn waterfall?"</p><p>I laughed at the story he told. Kevin always had the best outrageous stories. The night dwindled as we stayed put in our seats.</p><p>"Hey did you hear we were going to get a new recruit?" I nodded toward him, bringing my lips to my cup of coffee to take a sip. "Yeah someone with the last name Kennedy apparently. I wasn't aware of the first name when they told us but it'll be good to have someone new."</p><p>"Well, it's good since we can have fun bossing them around." I giggled and smacked his arm. "Kidding but serious note. I'm not mentoring him. I'm barely a year in the force and I'm not as good as you are." It was true. I don't think I was steady enough to mentor someone. Now, Kevin, he's been here for some time now. That's someone you want to trust with this kind of work.</p><p>Kevin sneered at me, "Oh, please! You know almost everything I know now! You're a fast learner, (y/n). You just self doubt yourself a lot. And I mean a lot. I mean look at some of the accomplishments you already have made." He lifted his hand to count. "You took down some punks when there was a kidnap of a young girl, a small drug case but still significant, you discovered leads to an underground place where teens would host illegal activities, I can still keep on going." He raised a brow towards me.</p><p>Those were accomplishments but every time I would call my parents to talk to them about a case I helped in they'd just...<br/>
"Well, I guess.." I faintly smiled. "I just want to prove something to someone." Kevin saw my faint smile to disappear into a solemn one. I felt his hand land onto my shoulder causing me to look at him.</p><p>"Look (y/n), sometimes proving something to someone might not be worth it. What's worth is finding what you yourself are proud in. If what you do makes you proud, there's no one else to prove it to." He gave a reassuring squeeze to my shoulder which I appreciated from him. From everyone at the station, Kevin would be considered my best friend there. Of course, followed by Marvin. Both were like family to me more than my real one.</p><p>It seemed like it was about to be a quiet night until I heard screams to which I and Kevin quickly slid out of the car and onto the street. Hands-on our holsters ready for anything. The screams started to get louder and multiply as we reached.</p><p>We were frozen in our steps. The scene before us, sending frightening chills through our bodies.</p><p>People were running and screaming. Some looked so, how do I even explain, like their skin was decaying off their bodies with sounds that sounded so animalistic. They were jumping and attacking other civilians, tearing off flesh causing blood to spurt out onto the street. Others were throwing other civilians toward said decaying people just to get a greater distance from them. It was a horrifying scene. So many people passed us, not evening bothering to snap us out of it.</p><p>"Oh god! Kevin what the fuck is happening?!" I wanted to throw up by the smell and the scene. My hand was trembling against my holster.</p><p>"We gotta go!" Kevin grabbed my hand, having a tight hold onto it, and ran for the patrol car.</p><p>"Kevin what about the people!!" I screamed. I didn't want to abandon them! Our duty is to serve and protect the public from any dangers! "We can't just leave! We're officers!"</p><p>"Look, (y/n)! We don't have enough fire power right now neither backup! Our best bet is to get into the patrol car and radio in the situation!" He started to run over to the patrol car, passing by civilians that paid no mind to us as they ran for their lives. I grabbed my gun from my holster and aimed to shoot.</p><p>"(Y/n)! What the fuck are you doing! Get the hell over here!" Kevin shouted from the car window.</p><p>"Kevin! We can't just go!" I yelled at him.</p><p>His hand harshly banged against the car door."I can't just leave you here goddammit! I promised I'd keep you safe! So get your ass over here!" I suppressed a snarl as I ran over to the patrol car and got in.</p><p>The ride back to the station was hectic as people ran onto the streets with frantic screams. My breaths were rapid as I panicked from the scene.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on, Kevin!" I yelled out and my hands gripped onto my black pants. Fear coursing through my veins.</p><p>"I don't know! I don't know! Like the fuck! How could this have happened!" Kevin's gripped on the wheel tightened by how his knuckles were whitening. I could see the sweat drip down his forehead. I'm sure I looked the same. We both were confused about how the hell this was all happening.</p><p>And it would only get worse from here.</p><p>I don't know if Kevin was blinded by fear or what, but the next thing I knew was a pulsing pain all throughout my body as it hung upside down from my seat. Shattered glass all over and the smell of burning fire clogged my senses.</p><p>"(Y/n)! (Y/n)!" I heard a faint voice call out. I so desperately wanted to get out of the car but my bones and muscles were all aching.</p><p>"Just go, Kevin! Go!" I managed to groan out. "I'll meet you at the station!"</p><p>The last thing I heard was Kevin cussing at himself as he ran for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually have the whole story available on Wattpad under the name Collusion and under the username polterseok!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>